vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vandheer Lorde
Summary Vandheer Lorde is the primary antagonist of the Armed With Wings series. An evil overlord known as the world's mightiest warrior, Vandheer's tyranny was so great that Blackmist itself took action against him, starting a conflict between him and the Lone Warrior that lasted decades until the prophecy was finally fulfilled by Leo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely higher | At least 8-A, likely far higher | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Vandheer Lorde, The Emperor, Chosen of Network, The Tyrant Origin: Armed With Wings Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly hundreds of years old Classification: Human, Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possible Longevity, Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can create small tornadoes with the Blade of Wind); Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With the Blade of Fire he can create fire explosions); Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Durability Negation (With the Blade of Lightning he can create lightning storms and cut through any object by dissipating its matter); Resurrection Negation (With the Blades of Eden) | All previous powers on an unfathomably higher scale, as well as Shapeshifting, Absorption and Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Superior to base Lone Warrior) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (While empowered by the Red Moon he is extremely more powerful than before) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Empowered by Network, he should be far superior to Armed with Wings Lone Warrior) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to Lone Warrior) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher (Dealt blows to Lone Warrior with his fists) | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher (Could hurt Hawken and Eivana while empowered by the Red Moon with his kicks and fists) | At least Universal, likely Universal+ (Should be equal to Armed with Wings Lone Warrior) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Shrugged off blows from base Lone Warrior) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Didn't take any damage from Hawken and Eivana while empowered by the Red Moon) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Empowered by Network, he should be equal to Armed with Wings Lone Warrior) Stamina: Very high (Can simultaneously duel the likes of Red Moon Eivana and Leo for long periods without tiring). | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with sword. Several dozen meters with some attacks. Standard Equipment: The Blades of Eden (Blade of Water, Blade of Wind, Blade of Fire and Blade of Lightning). Intelligence: Gifted. Considered the most powerful and skilled warrior alive until Leo. Casually duels groups of opponents comparable to Lone Warrior and Eivana. Unlocked the secret of the Red Moon on a whim. Is also ruthlessly pragmatic, obliterating Smoking Martillo without hesitation, despite him being defenseless and wanting nothing more than a last cigarette. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Empowered by the Red Moon | Avatar of Network Others Notable Victories: Dark King (Pretty Cure) Dark King's profile (Both were low 2-C, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Armed With Wings Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Longevity Users